User talk:MsBulma
Archived I archived your talk babe. Do you want it moved into the Middle of the page or should I leave it off to the side? 22:16, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Give me a Minute to figure it out. I need to use a different version of code meaning I need to find a way to copy someone else's which will take awhile. Also Just so you know the next time I archive my own talk I will be tabbing over to respond like 10X and PZ do on dbw. 22:21, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Alright I fixed it. Maybe I will just respond instead of tabbing over. I'll Just put "Re:" In front of my response. 22:27, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay just forget I said anything about tabbing over, I will just respond as I normally do as it will create less confusion. 22:32, November 13, 2011 (UTC) That was an argument? I just caved in just so it would be easyer for you darling. 22:35, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I am going to archive my talk real quick so wait a 10 minutes to respond or if you see that my edit is on recent wiki activity. Also I hope you like the picture I picked out :D 22:41, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I finish archiving my talk page. I hope you like the picture. 23:03, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey, how's it going? 22:47, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok. 22:51, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, can't think of a Superhero I would want to be. When I'm in a bad mood, it ruins my imagination. Hopefully you're doing well. I apologise for not being able to comment. 22:59, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I have been waiting to archive to put that up :D. Also I commented on that blog on dbw. 23:08, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Thats cool, what song are you listening to? 23:11, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Blog I left a comment now. 23:17, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah that song sounds pretty sad. btw I am on chatango. 23:20, November 13, 2011 (UTC) 1. Hate College on Mondays, as I can't stand filming and acting. 2. Far too many trolls on the DB Wiki recentely (Seems like 20 every day in November), and I seem to be blocking all of them. 3. Other things. 23:22, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I'll try at least. Other days I love, just hate Mondays. 23:27, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Neji want to talk to Nira. Neji: HAI NIRA I MISSED YOU BABE. 23:31, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I will be on later....Neji settle down you can go with them right now. Neji: BAI NIRA I LOVE YOU. Oh thats all you wanted to do is say bye. Neji: Yes *blow a kiss to Nira*. 23:37, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Rukia is awesome! I'm doing good. How about you? Did you see the Renji and Mayuri quotes on my userpage? November 13 Hey darling I have a business meeting tonight so don't expect me to be on later. Also If you happen to be on today check out the Picture of the Day. 22:44, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Did you look at the Picture of the day yet? 02:55, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Nappa77 I know you haven't been active lately and I thought I would relay the message that Nappa77 has left the wiki, he even made a blog stating this. I just thought I would let you know. He also said that he will always remember MsChichi. 12:14, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bulma! I saw somewhere, that you saw the TFS Slug movie?! I loved that! (Except for the one Jesus part, due to religion, but whatever.) But that was my favorite TFS thing ever, I liked Goku and Piccolo the most! "But the jokes on them, I have no money..BOOM!" ...................................."WHAT?!?" XP 19:20, November 17, 2011 (UTC) HEY!:D Did the name "come sponataneously yet?:) 22:01, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Haha ok, I guess I'll let it slide also! Same here though, I have no clue what really happened. Oh, and Btw the time, date, and day thing isnt working on your tak template, I can fix it if you want me to! :) 22:03, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Hmm...Either you can take the class and figure out what they're actually going to teach you. Or we could just do it by ourselves! There's a cool manga made by these Dragon Ball fans called Dragon Ball Multi-Universe, you can read it if you want! I did and it's awesome! School went great, nothing to it I guess. 22:08, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, now where it used to say now it will actually say the time! ^_^ 22:10, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes mam. 22:13, November 18, 2011 (UTC) No, The series didn't end yet. "Hey Broly! I'm the REAL Kakarotto" ~ Vegito. Okay... But there would have to be a way we could both have access to editing the site. So we could make an random email, and use it as an account for both of us to access the account on the website. 22:18, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey love what's up? Supremegogeta 22:48, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Bulma, just to let you know, I am now on this wiki's chat. 01:32, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I found out that my sister's Thanksgiving dinner is on Friday, not Thursday. I guess I will get to rub it in right away when the Lions lose :P. 22:14, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, how did your exams go? I hope (and know) you did well. So are you going to work on Nira story this week? 20:55, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Glad you missed me X3 I remember hearing that song a lot as a kid. It would get stuck in my head and I would hum it for the rest of the day. I totally need to find that video now! XD ~ IceMoonCloud 18:58, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure if I'll have time but I'll try to get on Chatango so we can talk. I'm still not in the mood to chat with anyone else really so I'm only PMing. What time is good for you? Ah RP, I miss that XD And of course ABBA is clasic, and awesome. My mom likes them and I heard a bunch of their songs as a kid. I have to get off soon, lunch time is nearly over DX ~ IceMoonCloud 19:13, November 23, 2011 (UTC) AWW I love that little Goku ^_^ I've seen that on DeviantART before. 8PM your time, your three hours ahead of Pacific Time SO 5PM my time. Alrighty then! XD (That's right isn't it?) I might be on a bit later than that, I usually play with my kitten around that time, at least an hour before dinner because if I do it right before dinner... She meows and will keep whining until I throw the damn paper ball! XD I miss talking to most of you! Vegito, you, Gohan ETC... Well if she's on while I'm on I'll be perfectly happy to PM her. I'm just not going on the main chat. I bettter get off the computer now, I finished class early so I got an early lunch. Don't forget about my email though, it will sit in your inbox and haunt you XP ~ IceMoonCloud 19:27, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Neji wanted to say hi to Nira. Sometimes I wonder if I should call him Romeo xD. Anyway how have you been? 01:15, November 24, 2011 (UTC) HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Happy Thanksgiving dear. The Packers are gonna go 11-0 btw. 16:42, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Awe, that stinks. I have been waiting all day for a response. 00:53, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey Bulma, how's it going? BTW, I have Ice's Email now. If you want mine, just ask. 01:13, November 25, 2011 (UTC) 1. Cool, I'll go on the chat, and I can give mine to you 2. Day off tommorow, plan to sleep in. XD 01:35, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on winning the first round in the user tournament. I am proud of you babe. 16:15, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I am sorry about that jerk on dbw chat. I am tired of babysitting them guys on there. I got chatango pm up if you want to talk. 01:28, November 27, 2011 (UTC) No probleam, hey you wanna go on chat? :D 01:50, November 27, 2011 (UTC) 21:57, November 27, 2011 (UTC) }} I just kinda used random colors for it, and I thought why not use Launch's different hair color's XD 22:06, November 27, 2011 (UTC) "Baby you light up my world like nobody else!" I guess I will have to memorize that song. 22:15, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Dang, you putting me on the spot with that aren't you. *falls over* Hmm I know of a cute song that seems similar to that, but I can't piece together enought of the lyrics to search for it. 22:24, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay I guess I can work on my story, too. Also I found a song, but I don't think it was the exact one I was looking for http://youtu.be/KPzKp9TubgU. 22:31, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey, I like Chapter 3, it was awesome. I can't wait for chapter 4, but I can't wait to talk to you (Darn internal struggle xD) I got the Prologue and 1st chapter of Neji's story done. Lost in the Universe, The Lonely Life of Neji. 01:26, November 28, 2011 (UTC) What happened? Why did you leave chat, I didn't upset you did I? 02:09, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi Bulma! I just read Nira #3 (Sorry I abbreviated it so much XD) It was really good, and nice and long too! SIMBA SAYS KEEP IT UP!!!! XD Sooo, what else is going on? For my Thanksgiving vacation, all I pretty much did was practice piano and listen to music. And watched cartoons! But I'm so exhausted, I probably won't be able to make it to the school bus stop! DX OH NOOOOOOO!!! XD So, what's up with you? [[User:SuperSaiyanSimba|'SuperSaiyanNala']][[User Talk:SuperSaiyanSimba| Pinned Ya!]] 03:13, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Aww...sorry I'm not very active. During Christmas break I'll be more active, I promise! And yes, I saw the website, it was worthy of King Lion-O! I wish I'' had a website...lol, JK! XD Well, Seeya later! [[User:SuperSaiyanSimba|'SuperSaiyanNala']][[User Talk:SuperSaiyanSimba| '''Pinned Ya!']] 03:31, November 28, 2011 (UTC) How is your shopping day, I got a day off ^.^, but I had to spend it by helping clean out the basement then moving heavy stuff around in the house so we could get the Christmas Tree up (Work doesn't seem like a bad idea now xD) 18:46, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey, I replied to your email. 23:27, November 28, 2011 (UTC) You wanna chat on chatango? Ice said she might get on there at 8 or 9 too (your time) 00:54, November 30, 2011 (UTC) YO! Wanna get on this Wiki's chat not Chatango? Supremegogeta 23:53, November 30, 2011 (UTC) K love see yea there. Supremegogeta 23:56, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey love I am still here please don't leave. lol My comptuer is being an ass and kicked me off chat go on chatango Supremegogeta 00:37, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Movie Link Well here you go! (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=at54pW8wvGE) I know at first it seems weird but it'll make sense in the end XD BTW do you like my new sig? :3 ~ [[User:IceMoonCloud|'Koori']][[User_talk:IceMoonCloud|'Tsuki']] 01:23, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Good ^^ Oh it means IceMoonCloud... XD Koori is Ice, Tsuki is Moon and Kumo is Cloud. Aren't I creative X3 ~ [[User:IceMoonCloud|'Koori']][[User_talk:IceMoonCloud|'Tsuki']] 01:27, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks XD I was joing to put the Katakana version but I decided not to. It's still good right? XP ~ [[User:IceMoonCloud|'Koori']][[User_talk:IceMoonCloud|'Tsuki']] 01:35, December 1, 2011 (UTC) It looks fine to me, what's wrong with it? ~ [[User:IceMoonCloud|'Koori']][[User_talk:IceMoonCloud|'Tsuki']] 01:45, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm not seeing it XD ~ [[User:IceMoonCloud|'Koori']][[User_talk:IceMoonCloud|'Tsuki']] 01:47, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Bulma, look at the pic I drew! :D (Ballin avatar BTW) 03:04, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Here's a picture of Nira that I drew a long time ago. :) [[User:SuperSaiyanSimba|'SuperSaiyanNala']][[User Talk:SuperSaiyanSimba| Pinned Ya!]] 16:45, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you like the pic! ^.^ I think that making DeviantART accounts us a good idea (That way Ixan post my Lion King art too!) It's up to you though ! NOTE:Lions are REALLY hard to draw XD BTW Your website is awesome!(Did I say that before? XP) Nira rules!!! :D [[User:SuperSaiyanSimba|'SuperSaiyanNala']][[User Talk:SuperSaiyanSimba| Pinned Ya!]] 23:42, December 3, 2011 (UTC) YARG! YARG! Get on chat! YARG! Supremegogeta 00:14, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations Hey baby, congratulations on advancing to the semi-finals of the User Tournament. 21:51, December 7, 2011 (UTC) sfbsfb llkHey there love wanna get on Ultra chat? [[User:supremegogeta|Supreme]gogeta 23:07, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Black Sabbath you like Black Sabbath?! YES!!!!!!!!!! lol Today sucked for me get on chat so we can talk faster. Supremegogeta 23:12, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Haha he sounds awesome! Why you no there? Supremegogeta 23:19, December 9, 2011 (UTC) BAM! Hi Bulma, how are you doing? 23:24, December 9, 2011 (UTC) No, I left 2 messages. 23:24, December 9, 2011 (UTC) No probs Bulma, I just made an E-mail and Im giving it to my favorite users! :) If you dont want it I understand though! ^_^ 12:51, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, you're right! My Link is from a parody, though. XD I'm gonna change my avatar soon, so sadly we will not have sorta-kinda-not really matching avatars for long! NOO DX Lol JK XD And I finally have a DeviantART account! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! >:D Seeya later, Bulma! :) [[User:SuperSaiyanSimba|'SuperSaiyanNala']][[User Talk:SuperSaiyanSimba| Pinned Ya!]] 22:22, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi MsBulma! It's me Nappa77! Im not back I just wanted to... Say Hi.... Oh yeah and you told Chi Chi I miss her right? Anyways HELLO! GLOMP :D [[User:Nappa77|'Dre']][[User talk:Nappa77|'Day']][[User Blog:Nappa77|'And everybody's celebrating']] 01:33, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Why did you leave chat? Dx 03:10, December 18, 2011 (UTC) OMG I LOVE TOTORO! I have a plush of him that I got from Epcot. :3 Well, that's all I have to say. Bye! :) [[User:SuperSaiyanSimba|'SuperSaiyanNala']][[User Talk:SuperSaiyanSimba| Pinned Ya!]] 15:00, December 18, 2011 (UTC) I think this loss will help the Packers, now that we have been humbled we can then focus on the Gameplan which obviously wasn't the case today. Wove Neji. 02:16, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Why, you jelly? BTW you got emails. COME TO UDBW CHAT PLEASE!!!!! But I am super excited and want to talk to the most important girl in the world! UMM,,, *heartbreak* I can't decide *sobs* 02:29, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Yo Bulma, you want me to bring the new sig to this wiki too? ^-^ Lol, is it just my PC or is my font really tiny? XD 02:35, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay....I really like talking to you about our stories and other things, but our stories need to get going. It is a little hard for me considering I don't get to talk to you much. *has a nervous breakdown* 02:36, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Cheesey line alert Loving you is my passion! 02:41, December 19, 2011 (UTC) WHY DID YOU SWEAR?! If it is too much for you I'll back of some on the cheeseyness but that will make me sad ;( 02:45, December 19, 2011 (UTC) 02:48, December 19, 2011 (UTC) YAY YOUR SIG WORKS! It is my thing isn't it >.> 02:56, December 19, 2011 (UTC) No probs, im gonna stop the messaging now, it seems you're buisy again! ^_^ damn edit conflicts 03:00, December 19, 2011 (UTC) No, you should listen to a happy song where they get together in the end, nothing implied there Yes there is something implied there 03:00, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Thats a weekly event for me >.> 03:08, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok, have one of those poster thingies you like. 03:09, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Lol, yeah, its not that good, but you dont give out your best stuff first ;) 03:13, December 19, 2011 (UTC) That is sad *GLOMPS* I am glad you keep coming back. 03:13, December 19, 2011 (UTC)